God
God is the forger and master of Creation; encompassing Heaven, Earth, and Hell, as well as all the beings therein. His angels describe him as the Alpha and the Omega; the Truth, the Resurrection, and the Way - the bright Morning Star. He abandoned Heaven for reasons unknown. After the Apocalypse was averted and Jesse Custer rejected him, God returned to Heaven where he found the Saint of Killers waiting for him. After failing to convince the Saint of Killers to stand down, the Saint shot God dead. Biography Creation of life During the beginning of time, God created the dinosaurs. However, after witnessing a dinosaur eat its own droppings, he deemed dinosaurs to be a failure and extinguished them from the planet. Death of the Saint of Killers' family God facilitated a meeting with Satan that ultimately decided on killing the Saint of Killers' family. Abandoning Heaven It is unknown why, but God had left Heaven. At one point, God reportedly frequented She She's strip club to listen to jazz music. He eventually made his way to New Orleans, where he dressed as a dalmatian and got into sex acts. Just as Tulip was resurrected, God told her he has chosen her for a mission to "Get those sonsabitches". When The Grail appeared in Angelville with Jessie's soul fragment to complete the deal for Jessie to become the Grails new messiah, Tulip attacked them in retaliation for her death believing they were the "sonsabitches" God was referring to. Tulip accidentally began her assault before Jessie could receive the 1% of his soul and thus prevented him from accessing Genesis. God pulled Tulip over as she was driving along a road in Angelville, appearing in his Dalmatian suit riding a motorcycle with a beautiful blonde riding with him. He thanked Tulip for her service and revealed that Tulip screwing up and preventing this exchange thereby stranding Jessie in Angelville was his intent all along. When Tulip asked why he was on Earth, God said he was preparing a test for humanity. Tulip immediately called "bullsh*t" and chastised God for simply being on Earth to indulge his vices. God became enraged and told Tulip that though he was a loving god to "NOT PUSH IT" he then launched Tulip against her car and sped off on his motorcycle. After a shootout with neo-Nazis, God froze time just before Tulip, the Angel of Death, and Eugene were about to be blasted by a tank shell. God reminded Tulip that he is a loving God. He promised Tulip he'd bless the O'Hare name if she convinces Jesse to call off his search for God but is dismissed. God warns Tulip that Cassidy is in danger but Tulip doesn't believe him. Powers & Abilities God is typically believed to be both omniscient and omnipotent. However in the lore of Preacher, God's influence seems to be more limited. While he is certainly powerful and the creator of the cosmos, he is far less majestic or absolute than what is usually ascribed to the deity. *'Immortality': God existed in the void before creation itself and would have continued living indefinitely if not for being killed by the Saint of Killers. *'Creation': God created all that is and ever was. He stated that before his creation he was alone in an endless void and so created Heaven and angels to love him but after a time grew bored and so created the cosmos and all life as we know it. *'Electrokinesis': God can summon powerful streams of lightning from his fingertips as he did against the Saint of killers before being shot by him. *'Chronokinesis': As the one who supposedly created the very concept of time, God can suspend it at will. He himself remains unaffected by this as well as being able to choose which persons will also experience stopped time with him. This effects other powerful entities such as the Angel of Death and even the Saint of killers. However, This ability seems to work on earth but not realms outside the physical world like Heaven. God seemed unable to freeze the Saint of Killers in Heaven to prevent him from firing his gun. *'Destiny manipulation': God can control an individual's destiny, though to what extent is unknown. *'Shapeshifting': When God threatened Tulip, he grew several feet within seconds, towering over most humans. His dog suit was also instantly transformed into a robe, making his appearance closer to how he is usually depicted in Judeo-Christian imagery. It is possible that this is his original form as he has stated many times that man was made in his image. *'Telekinesis': God was able to knock Tulip back several feet with a telekinetic blast. At Jesse's command (using the power of Genesis) God violently threw himself around a landscape repeatedly slamming into the ground. *'Near Omniscient': God claims to be all-knowing, though this is not entirely true and may be a statement based on him being the architect of creation and simply being present for all of creations history. God was totally unaware of the Saint of killers actions in Heaven which allowed the Saint to surprise and kill him. *'Invisibility': God was shown to be present in Jesse's room in Angelville during a flashback without Jesse noticing him, though it's possible Jesse was simply imagining this. He also appeared before Tulip when she was dying after strangling Marie L'Angelle, with Tulip being the only one able to see him. Suggesting God can choose who perceives him and who doesn't. *'Celestial Body Manipulation': God is able to manipulate the sun, moon and asteroids in the cosmos. This was how he exterminated the dinosaurs after being disappointed by that creation. Causing destruction of apocalyptic proportions by bringing down an asteroid shower, raining fire and brimstone from the skies. He was also able to turn night into day and back again with a gesture. *'Teleportation': Despite often traveling on a motorcycle, God is able to teleport anywhere at will. *'Atmokinesis': God has the ability to control the weather, and is capable of creating thunderstorms powerful enough to bring down a commercial airliner. *'Zoolingualism': God seems to be able to communicate with and control animals telepathically, as he apparently controlled sharks to devour Steve's corpse to annoy Jesse, and later a dingo to bite off Her Starr's penis. *'Near Invulnerability': God is extremely durable and existed in the void before creation. He was able to withstand the force of a nuclear blast and the asteroid shower he summoned to wipe out the dinosaurs. The only weapons in creation capable of harming and killing him were the Saint of Killer's guns. *'Resurrection': As the creator of all life, God is able to bring any person back from the dead, as he did Jesse Custer. *'Superhuman Strength': God was able to casually overpower Jesse Custer with one arm. Appearances * * * * * Season 2 * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * }} Behind the scenes *God is portrayed by Mark Harelik. Trivia * Dog is backwards for God. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased